Oliver's Faking His Own Suicide
by smiley349
Summary: Oliver loves Lilly. She hasn't realized it yet, but she loves him to. So Oliver has a funny way of making her realize she loves him.


Okay so Relient K is my favorite band. I've been wanting to do a songfic of one of their songs, but I never got around to it. This is my favorite song by them "Faking My Own Suicide". Hope you enjoy!

**So I've made up my mind**

**I will pretend to leave this world behind**

It was Monday. The gang was at school. Miley and Oliver were sitting in their literature class together while Lilly was in biology. They were watching Romeo and Juliet.' Shakespeare was so dumb. Juliet faking her own suicide just to get to Romeo. What a dumb plan. Hey!' Oliver thought. 'I have come up with possibly the most brilliant idea ever in existence! Even more brilliant than Einstein creating the light bulb, which by the way I could've sworn I saw one go on over my head as this brilliant idea came into my head.'

"Okay Miley, you know I'm completely in love with Lilly. So to get her to notice me, I have come up with the most genius plan ever!" he whispered to her.

"Please don't tell me you're going to fake your suicide," Miley guessed. 'How did she know?' he thought.

"Pssh, no! What would make you think that?" he said trying his best to lie.

"Oliver that is the dumbest plan you've ever come up with!" Miley said emphasizing on the word dumbest.

"Look I've got to get her attention," Oliver said.

**To get your attention**

**I'm faking my own suicide**

"Hey Lilly," Oliver said walking up to her after class.

"Oh hey Oliver," she said putting her biology book into her locker. "Ugh, that biology test was a killer."

"Yeah, umm Lilly, this is kinda of hard of me to say, but I was wondering, if you and me could go on a you know da—"

"Lilly!" Gregg said. Gregg was a friend of Oliver's that he had introduced to Lilly at the skate park. They had become really good friends over skateboarding.

"Oh hi Gregg," Lilly said blushing. She moved all her attention away from him onto Gregg.

"Umm, hi Gregg. Lilly and I were sorta in the middle of something," Oliver said annoyed with him interrupting the most important question he was about to ask her.

"It'll only take a second," Gregg said.

"I'll be back Oliver," Lilly said.

They walked over to the water fountain. Oliver got closer to them so he could hear them.

"Lilly I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" Gregg said rubbing his hand on the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Like on a date?" Lilly asked. 'Was that hope I heard in her voice?' Oliver thought with jealousy boiling inside of him.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'd love to," Lilly said with a smile on her face.

**I'm faking my own suicide**

**Because I know you love me**

**You just haven't realized**

They had just got through with their sophomore year in college, and Lilly still hadn't noticed that Oliver was in love with her. Luckily though, she realized that she wasn't in love with Gregg. Oliver swore that introducing her to him was the biggest mistake of his life.

He was meeting Miley at Rico's. She was getting the stuff that would trigger Lilly's feelings for him.

"Alright, Oliver I got the stuff," Miley said handing him a brown paper bag.

"Are you sure this will work?" he asked her.

"Yes, it'll go and knock you out for a couple of days and make you look like you're dead," Miley said.

"Thanks so you know the plan?" he asked her.

"Yes, you go to sleep one night. I come to your house the next day. I go up to your room, and I find you dead," she said rolling her eyes. The two had gone over it a hundred times already. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love her, I have ever since pre-k when she stole my sixty-four pack crayons with the sharpener," he said smiling. "And I know she loves me to. She just hasn't realized it. But when she hears I committed suicide and she reads the letter I wrote for her admitting my love for her, she'll realize that she loves me to."

"You are insane. You have a funny way of showing your love. You'll go so far just to impress a girl," Miley said shaking her head.

"Yeah, I am. And you know, it'll be a double funeral because when Lilly hears that I'm dead a part of her will die to," he said.

**I'm faking my own suicide**

**They'll hold a double funeral**

**Because a part of you will die along with me**

"Okay Oliver, you can do this," he said trying to nerve him up. He held the potion in his hand that would make him look like he was dead. He started thinking about if he was really dead. He knew Lilly would be so depressed. She'd realized she loved him.

**I wish you thought I was dead**

**So rather than me, you'd be depressed instead**

**And before arriving at my grave**

**You'd come to the conclusion**

**You'd loved me all your days**

**But it's too late, too late for you to say**

Oliver looked at the letter he wrote for Lilly. When Lilly read it after she realized she loved him, she'd be in tears. The letter was telling her that even though he was gone, their love was still alive and more than six feet deep. "This is for her," he said putting his glass up as if he was giving a toast. And in one giant gulp, he swallowed the potion.

**I'll write you a letter**

**Reminding you your love for me is more than six feet deep**

The next two days later was Oliver's funeral. When Lilly had heard about Oliver's death, she broke down in tears. More than anyone, even Oliver's mom! Lilly hadn't talked to anyone in days. She was too traumatized from hearing that Oliver committed suicide! Her best friend. She never even realized that he was hurting at all.

She walked to see his dead body. She stroked her hand through his hair. She had to turn her eyes away because even more tears were coming out of her eyes. She walked out of the room with the coffin in it. Oliver's mom had followed her.

"Lilly, you were his best friend. And I've seen the effect his death has caused you. He wrote this for you," she said handing her a letter. She went back to the room her son's "dead" body was in.

Lilly opened up the letter and read the last of his sloppy handwriting.

_Dear Lilly,_

_ I had to do this. I tried telling you millions of times before that I was in love with you. But everytime we were interrupted. So I guess we weren't meant to be together. And I can't live without you. So I killed myself because I love you. And I know you love me to. And when you're reading this letter, you'll realize you love me to. And a part of you will die. But don't worry. Even though I'm dead, our love is more than six feet deep. It's still alive._

_Love,_

_ Oliver_

Lilly continued to cry harder. "I love you, Oliver," she said. He was right. She never realized it before, but she did love Oliver. It was too late now.

"Lilly it's time to leave to go bury Oliver," Oliver's mom said walking in on her sobs.

Lilly didn't know if she could take going to Oliver's funeral. She worked up the nerve to go. She hadn't gotten a chance yet to say goodbye to him.

The preacher talked for what felt like hours. He was going on and on about how Oliver wasn't really gone, that he was still with them. 'But he's not!' Lilly thought as she started crying harder.

They hadn't dug Oliver yet. They were going to until after people had talked about Oliver.

"So does anyone have anything they'd like to say about Oliver?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Lilly said being the first to stand up. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She walked to the podium and spoke into the microphone. "Oliver was my best friend. He was in love with me. I never realized it until now, but I'm in love with him to. And if by some miracle, he wasn't really dead, I'd tell him that I would be his wife."

**You'll say aloud that you would've been my wife**

**And right about that time, is when I'd come back to life**

**And let you know**

Everyone gasped. Lilly gave the crowd a questioning look. "What's the matter? You all look like you've seen a ghost," Lilly said. Lilly turned around to see what everyone was looking at. Her mouth and eyes flew wide open. She was so shocked that she felt like her mouth had open all the way to the floor like in the old cartoons. "Oliver!"

"The one and only, good and alive," he said smirking.

"This can't be real. You can't be alive," Lilly said. "I mean, I saw your dead body!"

"Yeah it's a long story," Oliver said. He started to tell his story:

**That all along I was faking my own suicide**

**Because I know you love, you just never realized **

**I was faking my own suicide**

**I'll walk in the room and see your eyes so open wide**

Lilly ran up to Oliver and kissed him. Then she divided her lips from his and slapped him on his face.

"How could you?" she said crying.

"Because I love you," he said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You have a funny way of showing it," Lilly said. She was so mad at him. But pretty soon her anger for him vanished. She was so happy he was really alive.

"Yeah, I've heard that before," Oliver said smiling. "Now what was it you said before I came back to life?"

"I said I'll be your wife. Now will you be my husband?" Lilly said.

"What I don't get to propose?" Oliver said laughing.

Lilly shook her head, "Not after what you put me through!"

"Yes," he said wiping his eyes.

"Oliver Oscar Oken are you crying?" Lilly asked.

"No! I just have something in my eyes," he said.

**Because you know**

**You will never leave my side**

**Until the day that I die for the first time**

**Because we'll laugh, yeah, we'll laugh and we will cry**

"Well at least we know that our love is alive," Lilly said.

"More than six feet deep," Oliver said.

**So overjoyed with our love that's so alive**

**Our love is so alive**

So what did you all think? I was having a hard time writing this actually, but I think it turned out pretty good. Review please.


End file.
